Life With You
by Hez-xx
Summary: One shot. Pure Naomily fluff because is there anything better?


**A little one shot whilst I prepare to work on the next chapter for CBTWYK.**

**Disclaimer; I still don't own anything Skins related.. *sad face***

"Naomi, are you awake?" Emily whispered into the darkness of the bedroom, shuffling her body even closer to the soundly sleeping blonde next to her. It was a little after midnight and despite being in bed for over an hour, Emily couldn't sleep. She hadn't slept even a little bit. Having got back from a weekend business trip earlier that morning, Naomi decided it'd be best if they both cuddled up and got an early night, Emily being only too grateful to accept knowing she hadn't slept properly with Naomi away. It was never quite the same when she had the bed to herself. All that space, the cold sheets and no Naomi to snuggle up to. She was making up for it now though, pressing their bodies together, placing a soft kiss on her sleeping lovers shoulder. "Naoms?"

"Hmmm?" Naomi groaned sleepily and tugged gently at the duvet surrounding both their bodies. She was always the much deeper sleeper of the two and would always be more difficult to waken as Emily had discovered many times. Naomi twisted herself around and flopped her head back down onto the pillow.

"The baby's kicking," Emily breathed quietly, reaching for Naomi's hand, she slipped it underneath the fabric of her vest top and held it against her swollen stomach.

"Jesus," Naomi was instantly more awake and sat herself up, the smile on her face growing bigger than any smile she ever smiled before as she felt her baby kick for the first time. She was amazed by it, they both were. It had happened for the first time over the weekend, Emily had called Naomi right away to share the news and as happy as she was that things were all okay, Naomi was devastated she wasn't there. She silently cursed her stupid business trip up in Scotland, remembering how much she didn't even want to go but quickly lost track when she felt another kick.

Her beaming grin spoke a thousand words.

"Are you okay?" Emily laughs a little, stroking her thumb over her lovers hand which still lay on her stomach. Naomi's mouth hung open slightly. She was in awe. Complete and utter awe. When Emily described how it felt over the phone, she had to imagine it and it didn't even come close to what she was experiencing now. It came nowhere near.

"It's amazing," she whispered, it almost catching in her throat. Naomi was never one to show emotion so easily, that was before Emily of course. She could feel her eyes threaten to spring tears and when one eventually slipped down her cheek, she didn't care. "It's the most amazing thing,"

"Hey, soft sod," Emily laughs through her own tears and wipes away Naomi's with her thumb before pressing her lips lovingly on the blonde's. "You'll set me off in a minute,"

"Sorry. I was just so upset when I missed this for the first time,"

"Me too, I wished so much you were there," Emily confesses sadly. "But you're here now & there's so much more stuff for us to experience, together,"

"Yeah, you're right. Jesus christ, no wonder you can't sleep, Em," Naomi smiles, wiping her tear soaked eyes with the back on her free hand, the other was still lovingly settled on Emily's bump and she had no intentions of moving it any time soon. "He's really going crazy in there,"

"He?" Emily questions, raising her eyebrows.

"Sorry," Naomi chuckled at her mistake. It wasn't the first time she'd done that, it wasn't the second either. "I really do think it's a boy though,"

"You're telling yourself that so much, you'll be disappointed if it's a girl,"

"What? No way," She carefully shifts herself further down the bed and replaces her hand on Emily's stomach with her lips, lightly placing kisses along her skin. Emily loses her hand in the blonde hair beneath her, closes her eyes and sighs contently. If she could capture this exact moment and keep it forever, she's pretty sure she would. "So long as he or she is healthy, that's all that matters to me,"

"I love you," Emily says without flickering and knows that Naomi is now laying back in her original position. She can feel her breath on her cheek.

"I love you more," She captures the red head's lips with her own, instantly deepening the kiss whilst running her thumb across Emily's cheek. When they pull apart, Emily rests her forehead on Naomi's as the blonde links their fingers together, she feels Emily's wedding band on her finger and twists it round a few times before stealing another kiss. "I can't believe my beautiful sexy wife is having our baby,"

"Eurgh, I don't feel sexy right now,"

"Trust me," Naomi whispers against Emily's lips. "You most definitely are,"

"Being my Wife, you sort of have to say that," She chuckles, despite Naomi insistent compliment. "You're very biased Mrs Campbell-Fitch,"

"Not biased just honest," she states truthfully. "You looked beautiful today, you look bloody beautiful every day, I'm so lucky to have you,"

"What happened to you in Scotland?" Emily asked curiously, doing her very best to hold in any sort of laughter. "You've came home extra soppy,"

"Complaining?" Naomi questioned with a smirk. Emily just shook her head in response. "I just really missed you whilst I was gone,"

"I'm so glad you're home," Emily confesses, snaking her arm comfortably across Naomi's frame whilst she received compliments. "I really hate when you have to go away for work,"

"I know, me too. I should be home more," Naomi says seriously. She hates when she has to go away too, especially now Emily's pregnant. Now she wants to be here as much as possible. For them. For Emily. For the baby. "I will be home more, I don't want to miss anything else,"

"Will they be okay with that?"

"They sort of have to be, me being the boss and all,"

"Of course," Emily smiles happily. Happy to know what she already did. That Naomi wanted to spend more time here than at work like she had been doing lately. Sometimes it felt like she'd hardly see her own wife for days at a time. If it wasn't the pregnancy tiring Emily out, it was work tiring Naomi so finding time to spend together as a couple was becoming more rarer. That wasn't them. It never had been. "We will be okay won't we?"

"Of course we will be," Naomi reassures with a whisper, linking their fingers together and resting their coupled hands above the duvet. "I promise, by the time the baby is here, we'll be so prepared and so organised, you don't have to worry,"

"Neither do you," Emily adds, stroking her thumb across her wife's hand. "You've been amazing the last few months. I know the thought of a baby scares you a little but you're going to be a great parent,"

"I really hope so,"

"I know so," Emily insists, kissing the back of the blonde's hand. "You know, my Mum can't wait to babysit, she's so excited,"

"She said that?" The blonde couldn't quite manage to hide the sheer level of surprise in her voice. "Sorry Em. I guess I'm still not completely used to your Mum being nice to me,"

"Was she okay with you today?" Emily questions cautiously, Naomi hadn't really mentioned much about their day together. A totally unplanned day, of course. The blonde simply travelled to the Fitch household to pick up a few things for Emily and was as surprised as anyone when Jenna practically insisted she stayed for coffee. They'd been getting on since the wedding but Naomi was still never prepared for this new side to Jenna. She actually made effort instead of putting her down at every available opportunity.

"Yeah, she was actually," Naomi nods, shifts onto her side, propping herself up on her elbow. "We bonded over the scan picture and she showed me a lot of baby clothes online. I know your Mum has been okay with me since the wedding but it still freaks me out when she's actually making the effort to be nice,"

"She's finally seeing you how I see you,"

"God, I fucking hope not Em,"

"You know what I mean," Emily laughs, leaning up to place a gentle kiss on Naomi's mouth. She does so, twice. The second longer than the first. "Thank you,"

"What for?"

"Making the effort with her, despite everything, I know how difficult she can be sometimes and she used to be such a bitch,"

"Yeah well, you don't need anymore stress, you aren't allowed, remember?" Naomi returns the kiss she previously received, resting her head back on the pillow afterwards. "So when did Katie go home?"

"About an hour before you got back from my Parents, she brought over a book of baby names for us to go through,"

"That was nice of her, we can look over it tomorrow if you like?"

"I thought you had to travel the other side of town for a meeting?"

"I did," Naomi confirms. "But I'll call Alex in the morning and ask her to go instead. It's not a big deal and staying here with you is much more appealing and important, we haven't spent much time together lately and I've really missed you,"

"I've missed you too," She reaches for her wife's hand, places it underneath her top and settles it on her stomach. "We both have,"

"If that's not reason to stay at home, I don't know what is," Naomi says with the widest of smiles. She nuzzles her face into Emily's neck, pressing her lips to the softness of her wife's skin. "It's been a long time since we've spent the whole day in bed together,"

"Is that you suggesting this is what we do tomorrow?"

"Uh huh," Naomi mumbles against her wife's throat. "The whole day, I'll do you breakfast and we can just stay here and forget the world for a bit,"

"Sounds perfect," Emily sighs contently whilst Naomi stifles a yawn, the pregnant red head runs her fingers through her wife's hair. "Go back to sleep baby, you're worn out,"

"Hmm. I didn't get much sleep over the weekend. Partly because Edinburgh is a noisy place but mostly because you weren't with me,"

"I miss coming with you,"

"I miss having you there," Naomi mutters softly. Before Emily got pregnant, she'd often accompany Naomi around when she had to work away for the weekend. Manchester, Leeds, Glasgow, if Emily had a free weekend from her photography job, she'd go. "After a long stressful day, coming home to you is the best thing. It's not the same going back to an empty hotel room, ordering room service and watching shit TV,"

"You're home now," Emily grins, nuzzling her face into the crook of her wife's neck. She'd never been as happy to see Naomi as she was this morning. As, soon as she walked through the door, Emily smothered her in cuddles and kisses. It was as if Naomi had been gone for months, not days.

For a few minutes, they fall into a comfortable sleepy silence. The redhead almost certain that Naomi is asleep until she speaks and traces her finger down her spine.

"I thought about some names for the baby when I was away, you know,"

"You did?"

"Uh huh, when I couldn't sleep," Naomi explains, tracing circles on Emily's skin. "I really like Riley,"

"Riley?" She repeated, hearing it in her own head. "That's nice,"

"Or Lucas, or Kaiden and I even like Oscar, that grew on me after a while,"

"They're all boys names," Emily laughs. "Katie said if it's a girl, we've to name the baby after her,"

"Well Katie can fuck off, that's not happening,"

"Naoms," The redhead giggles at that typical response and places a gentle kiss on her wife's bare shoulder. "You best get thinking of some girls names to add to that list,"

"We will tomorrow, with the help of Katie's book," she replies, stifling another tired yawn. "One Katie in our life is quite enough, don't you think?"

"Hmm," Emily groans in agreement and reaches out, tucking some of Naomi's blonde hair behind her ear. "She's going to be gutted when we tell her Katie is off the short list though,"

"Good job we're going to ask her to be godmother then,"

"Seriously?" Emily questions with a tint of surprise laced through her voice.

"Uh huh," Naomi nods simply.

She'd been thinking of it for a while, pretty much ever since they'd agreed to have a baby in fact. Katie and Naomi's relationship had progressed over the years, so much so that they were practically best friends now. It made sense. Although if someone even dared tell her five years ago, this would be how things worked out, she'd never have believed them.

"Just when I think you can't get anymore perfect, you go ahead and prove me wrong," Emily grins happily, leaning over to lovingly kiss her wife. "I love you more with every passing second,"

"Now who's being the soppy sod huh?"

"Guilty," she admits with a laugh, resting her head on Naomi's pillow, rather than her own. She always did this. Slept as close together as possible. Naomi slips her arm over her pregnant wife and settles her hand gently on her stomach. The baby isn't kicking anymore but the blonde had protectively slept this way since Emily revealed she was expecting. Once settled, her heavy tired eyes close over almost instantly and even when Emily briefly kisses her mouth, she barely stirs. "Goodnight Naoms,"


End file.
